


It's Wincest And J2!

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o), o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Canon Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gifset, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Top Dean, Top Jensen Ackles, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I'm inspired by a NSFW gif that I see, or one that I make myself while no doubt browsing porn, I'll write a Wincest drabble for it. :D For those of you that don't know, drabbles can be short or long. But they're literally just writing whatever you feel like at the time. :D I'll update this whenever I post a new one. o.o I also take requests. ;D If you ask for Bottom!Dean, I won't do it. Sorry, it just makes me uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three For One

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has the pleasure of three Sam's. Looks can be deceiving. ;D

You might be thinking I look pretty submissive, on my knees, sucking a dick, while jerking another two with my hands? Well, hate to break it to you, but this is just the aftermath. Several minutes earlier, I had my wicked way with all three. This is their reward for being so good. I don’t know what I did to deserve having the chance to screw my Sammy, young Sammy and soulless Sammy—it was the best night of my life. 

If they’re up for it in a couple of hours, I’m gonna fuck ‘em all over again. 

Maybe afterwards they can come on my face? Depends how well they take it, and how well they behave. 

 


	2. Here's Something You Can Take Care Of!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's sick. Sam says he'll take care of him.

I woke up this morning hungry, so I went to the store and got some vegetables. Nothing too big, just ingredients for a stew I could make for me and Dean. 

After I got back, I started preparing the meal. We don’t get a lot of chances to make actual food, so the break gave us time to do things like this. 

A few days ago, Dean got sick. He refused to go to the doctors, so I said that he has to at least let me take care of him. 

 

When I’m finished cooking, I knock on the door to see if Dean’s awake. He rasps at me to come in. 

 

I open the door, ready to help if he needs anything… 

 

Let me tell you now—I wasn’t expecting to find him like this. Lying on the motel bed, shirt still on, legs spread apart and his hand wrapped around his dick.

I didn’t know what to say. All I could do was swallow. 

 

"Here’s something you can take care of, Sammy," Dean says, smirking at me and nodding his head at his dick. 

 

Son of a…

 


	3. Not A Peeping Tom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared catches Jensen jerking off. He's not a peeping Tom, he swears!

 

 

Jared’s not a peeper. He swears that he isn’t. Not even in school did he join the guys when they peeped on the girls in the changing rooms. He has respect and morals—his mother would have throttled him, as well. 

So, that’s established. He’s not a peeping Tom… 

Then, why can’t he take his eyes off his co-star jerking his cock? He swallows hard, shaking his head of the thoughts of being underneath that desk, pushing Jensen’s thighs down as he bobs his head up and down on Jensen’s erection. 

Jared can’t bring himself to look away and close the door. Jensen has no idea that Jared’s at the door. The man has headphones on, blasting sounds of the porn on screen. 


	4. Like That, Sammy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's being a tease. Sam wants more, but he's reluctant to beg for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made this one! :D

 

Sam groans into the sheets, moving back on his brothers’ heated cock. Dean’s being a complete tease right now. Going excruciatingly slow, to the point where Sam is near ready to beg for him to fuck harder.

Unfortunately for himself, Sam doesn’t give in that easily. He’s not some bitch just because he loves having Dean’s cock up his ass on a daily basis.

"Like that, Sammy?"

He does. He likes it  _a lot._  

Still wants more, though. 


	5. Teenagers Have A Lot Of Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back in time, not for this. But he doesn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one, too! ;D

When Sam traveled back in time to look for the nineteen year old version of his brother, this hadn’t been the original plan. 

Nevertheless, he has no complaints. 

"Fuck, Sammy, you grow up hot—can’t wait to get to see you like this all the time, bent over the nearest surface, and those thighs! How much do you work out?"

Sam doesn’t answer. Just stares at the wall, relishing the sound of Dean’s hips slapping against his ass cheeks as the younger version of his brother pounds into him with abandon. 

"Shit, my Dean needs your energy…" Sam moans, throwing his head back.

Young Dean tugs Sam back by his hair, growling obscenities into his ear. “You can swing by any time you like, Big Sammy, if old me ain’t giving it to you good enough.” 


	6. Not Planning On Going Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen questions why Jared's already ready for it again.

 

Jensen likes having Jared like this. Turning away from him, propping himself up on his knees, either side of Jensen’s hips. 

He thumbs Jared’s hole, checking to see if it’s still loose from their session before they had to be on set. He’s surprised to find that it  _is._

"Still loose and ready for it, Jared…" he says aloud, slightly suspicious. 

Jared glances over his shoulder, flashing a toothy grin. 

"Well, I knew you weren’t going to be able to keep your hands off me, so I took matters into my own hands. Not in the mood to go slow tonight, Jensen," Jared relays, jolting as Jensen suddenly pulls him back against his face and rims him good and proper. 

Jensen smirks, blowing a small channel of air against Jared’s entrance. 

"My plan isn’t to go slow tonight either, baby." 


	7. Too Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's taking the lead, but he's not going fast enough.

 

 

"Dean, I’m setting the pace," Sam growls, pushing off his brothers’ chest to ride the cock buried deep within him. Earlier, Dean promised that Sam could take control tonight. That Dean would just lay back and let Sam ride him to his hearts content. 

It is his  _reward_ for tracking that Vamps nest in no time at all. Sam’s proud of himself for handling it so easily. He and Dean stormed the place, decapitating those sons of bitches left, right and center. 

He doesn’t know which one of them ganked the most. 

Afterwards, Dean whispered hotly in his ear that Sam’s taking control tonight. He assumed that meant that Dean would stay still and let his younger brother take the lead. 

He’s half right. 

Dean bucks into him. Sam keens, scowling seconds afterwards. “Stop moving, Dean—just enjoy it,” Sam demands, stopping his movements to make a point. 

The older Winchester growls deep in his throat, using all his strength to propel Sam up, forcing Sam to bounce on his cock from the weight of his thighs lifting that  _ass_ with practiced skill. 

Sam cries out, about ready to fall limp as Dean drives up into him. 

"You’re. Going. Too. Fucking. Slow, Sammy!" 


	8. Out In public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just can't wait to fuck Sam.

 

 

This is risky. Really  _risky._ For some reason, Dean doesn’t care. This is one of his favorite kinks. Exhibitionism. Even if they are caught, people would just drool at the sight of the handsome devil plowing the cute, dimple-faced younger man, and observe how each thrust has Sam biting back screams. 

Sam hates to admit it, but he loves this so much more than he lets on. When Dean kept casting suggestive looks at him earlier, he shrugged them off and ignored the way they made his cheeks flush. 

When Dean shoved him into a corner and attacked his lips before turning him around, and tearing his trousers down. Sam’s face had flushed when Dean whispered that he  _just couldn’t wait, had to have you now._

Jerking himself to the rhythm of his older brother’s thrusts, Sam attempts a peep around the corner to see if anyone’s there. The place is mostly empty, save for a few last minute shoppers. They most likely won’t get caught doing the naughty out in public, but the thought that they  _could_ makes it that much more exciting. 

"Come on my cock, Sammy," Dean demands heatedly against the back of Sam’s neck, tightening his hold on his younger brothers’ shoulder. 

Same releases with a horse cry against the wall, pushing back against Dean as the man rides out his orgasm. 


	9. Short Hair Will Be Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reflects on a time when Sam had short hair.

There was a time when Sam Winchester had short hair. There was a time when Sam Winchester wasn’t as lanky and tall as he is now. Dean loves Sam’s hair, don’t get him wrong, but when he pictures Sam with the hair that he  _used_ to have, short and just the right amount of curly, really bringing out those fiery hazel eyes, and made Sam’s use of the puppy-dog eyes even more effective, if that’s even possible, he can’t help but smirk, and also get a little aroused.

Dean remembers this one time like it was yesterday. 

He had pulled into the curb, finished with the salt’n’burn of the day. Nothing that would keep him from making it back for dinner. When he entered the motel they were staying at, their father clearly hadn’t finished up with his own gig… 

Dean stared slack-jawed at the sight that met him that evening. His younger brother Sam, now seventeen, had been leaning on the kitchen table, completely naked, stroking the hardened cock between his thighs. 

Jade eyes trailed down Sam’s back, to the twitching hole hidden by the shadow of Sam’s supple globes. He had carefully approached the younger man, doing his very best not to make Sam aware of his early return. 

Dean had listened to the sounds spilling from those  _lips,_ reverberating around the room, sending heat surging to Dean’s groin. He had felt his cock starting to harden, his hand subconsciously palming himself through his jeans. 

"Ah, Dean!" Sam had moaned, unaware that his brother had been witness to everything. 

Dean released himself from his jeans, jerking his cock slow and languid, his eyes trained on the welcoming hole several meters away. The image of sliding into that velvety heat he’d already had so many times before swarmed his mind. 

It wasn’t long before he came, to Sam screaming his name loud enough to wake the other patrons of the hotel. 

Yes, Sam’s short hair will be missed. 

 


	10. How They Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dean and Sam make love.

They start out with a kiss, slow and passionate. 

They move on to pleasing each other’s cocks, dragging grunts and groans. 

Then Dean rims Sam’s hole thoroughly, glancing up to see the thrashes of Sam’s head as the pleasure rips through him. 

Next, Sam rides him at a leisurely pace, sometimes stopping to catch his breath, or deliver a sweet kiss to his loving older brother. 

When Sam gets tired, he moves onto his hands and knees. Dean drives into him from behind, making sure to strike that special place each time, so familiar with the interior of his younger sibling. 

They finished with missionary, Dean slowing down his thrusts, still pushing in deep, being careful not to put too much strain on Sam’s thighs. They usually went for hours, the time just flew by when they were lost in the entanglement of sex. 

If Dean finishes before Sam, he’ll take the time to relax his fucked-out brother, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers against Sam’s prostate, triggering jerks and keens from the slowly relaxing body. He repeats this until Sam shouts out that he’s going to come. And he does,  _hard. All over the sheets._ Dean continues to massage his back, leading Sam through his orgasm. 

Then finally they end on this note. Dean is the dominant one in the bedroom, but he’s not a cruel lover. He gives Sam whatever he wants, takes his time when Sam’s not really feeling it that night, working Sam open and stimulating him in all kinds of places until Sam’s begging for more. Dean has never been so passionate with anyone. 

And, at the end of it all, on nights where they find themselves completely lost in their embrace, Dean loosens the reins on himself, taking the position of the little spoon, feeling safe and loved in his younger brother’s arms. 


	11. Picking Up A Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wesson wants the man upstairs, Dean Smith. His little mock clumsyness seems to pa off better than he expected.

Sam Wesson had initiated it. And yes, he was enjoying the harsh poundings delivered to his ass. He hadn’t been expecting the seemingly uptight man to be so rough, as well as demanding. 

He hadn’t been sure when the shorter man managed to have him flat out on his desk, only leaving the socks on his feet. Sam appreciated the tan-line around Dean Smith’s waist, and wanted to tease him about that fact. 

Truly, he hadn’t had time. 

When Dean thrust in, using the power of his thighs to drive forward with sturdy precision, Sam lost all the will to taunt. He just threw his head back, letting loose a dormant moan.

Dean muttered obscenities as he drove into him one after the other, explaining how he’d been spurred on by Sam’s not so subtle move of bending down to  _collect_ his pencil. 

It had been cliche, he’d admit. 

But it worked wonder, and  _this_ was the result. 

 


	12. Just Like Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are upset about the finale. Jared knows how to make everything better, for the time being.

 

 

Jensen and Jared have been depressed lately. After filming the season finale of Supernatural, they had to get completely smashed. They couldn’t stop thinking about Sam losing Dean—Dean becoming a demon. There were so many questions going through their heads.How’s Sam going to react? Is he going to have to kill Dean? Jensen honestly didn’t want to think about that. If Dean dies, that’s the end of the show. 

After weeks of moping around, not really getting much done—exchange of passionate and needy kisses throughout the days, nothing too extreme, Jensen gets back from the 7-11. It was his turn to grab something for them to eat tonight. 

When he walked through to the bedroom, Jared was smiling from ear to ear, holding a vibrator between his legs, the head buzzing against the rim. He was letting out sweet little noises that went straight to Jensen’s dick. 

The next thing the older man noticed was the one article of clothing that his boyfriend was wearing. It was a black jockstrap. And they both knew that Jensen loved Jared in a jockstrap—the way it exposes those beautiful globes of flesh, so sun-kissed and hot to the touch.  _Hot to Jensen’s touch._

"What’re ya’ doing, baby?" Jensen had asked, stepping further into the room, palming the growing erection in his pants—dropping the food just by the side of the door. 

Jared leered up at him. “Just giving myself a good  _buzz_ ,” he giggled, rolling his hips and loving the way Jensen’s eyes were immediately drawn to the device slowly making its way inside Jared.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jared winked at him in invitation. 

Minutes later, after some rough kissing and marks on both ends, Jensen slicked up his painfully hard cock, slid into Jared in a single movement, and buried himself balls deep. 

For a moment, he simply rested his head on Jared’s neck. Then, after a whispered thank you into Jared’s ear, he started fucking into the younger man, literally tearing him a new one with the speed he was going at, the bed crashing against the wall violently. 

They were both glad in that moment that they both had their own place, and that there wasn’t anyone around for miles. 

It was just them. 

Just like it will always be just Dean and Sam. 

No matter what. 

They’ll stick by each other. 

It was the promise that they made, and they both intend to keep that a reality.


	13. Standford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present for Dean.

Sam missed Dean while he was at Standford, so he decided to make a little video for him. 

Dean watched it. Came all over himself. Then called Sam. 

"Hey, Dean—"

"When are you coming home?" 

"Uh, what’s up?"

"My dick."

"Ha-ha."

"Not funny, Sammy. You can’t just send me something like  _that—”_

"Oh. Yeah. Uh, I missed you, is all. Wanted to give you a present."

"No dick-bags are getting near you, right?"

"Nah. You’re the only dick for me, big brother."

"Just wait til you get home, Sammy. After I’ve finished re-watching this video several times over, when you get back I’m gonna mount you."

"So romantic, Dean."

"You love it, bitch." 

"Jerk."

"Hurry home, Sam…"

"I will." 


	14. Dean's Favorite Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's favorite.

 

If Dean had to choose his favorite position when he fucked his little brother, it would be this one. In this position, he can attack Sam’s mouth as much as he wants, Sam can set the pace if chooses to—he can mark Sam with ease, and no one would dare say a thing—Sam can mark him, too, Dean doesn’t care. 

Sam’s the only one in the room with him anyway, even if they weren’t alone. 


	15. Rare Occasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't get a lot of chances to be together between filming.

 

It’s so rare that they actually got to do this with all the hours that they put into the show, but the second they get a moment to themselves, they’re on each other. 

"Fuck, Jay, I’m gonna come," Jensen moans, pumping his dick into his boyfriend a couple more times before pulling out, jerking his hard dick until he shoots all over Jared’s back, who arches slightly at the warm sensation of the juices molding into his skin. 

They both pant, tired. 

"Wow, that was great," Jensen admits, falling back down on the sofa. Jared turns and smiles up at him, ignoring the cool liquid running down his back. "Sorry about that—spur of the moment kind of thing and I thought it would be a lot harder for you to act with come dripping from your ass."

Jared grins. “It’s not like it stopped me before. I like knowing there’s still a part of you inside me, Jen.”

The heat in Jensen’s eyes is suffocating to the younger man. “Well, we still have a while before we have to be back. Let’s say we fill you up nice and good? Is that what you want, to feel my juices inside ya’ while you pretend to be a brooding younger brother of mine?” Jensen asks, kneeling with Jared, touching their foreheads together. “Cause I can make that happen.” 

Jared shivers. “I think you’re in my head.”

"I never leave, Jay." 

"I know, Jen," he replies, tilting up for a kiss. 


	16. Sam's Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a bit of an obsessions with Sam's hole.

 

 

Dean has what you might call an obsession with Sam’s hole. Oftentimes, he’ll get distracted during sex, pulling out to watch the space expand, stay open for his cock to return. He can’t help it. It’s fascinating to him, and the sharp little snaps he gets from Sam telling him to stop being a fucking tease is a bonus, if you ask him. 

"Can’t help myself, Sammy," Dean growls breathlessly, slamming into his little brother. "Got such a pretty pink hole. So tight for me, baby." 

Sam tries to roll his eyes, but it’s in the instance that Dean delivers a well-placed thrust, and they end up lulling back into his head instead.

"Ah, fuck! Dean!" 

"That’s it, Sammy. Just enjoy it. I’m gonna give everything to you—you’re the only person that matters to me, baby," Dean rumbles against Sam’s neck, arms folding around Sam’s stomach, a sign of possession. 

Leaning back into the embrace, Sam arches. “Yeah. I know, Dean. Don’t stop!”

And Dean doesn’t. Not until Sam is sated, a lazy smile on his face as he dozes off, back pressed against Dean’s chest.

 


	17. Been Hiding Something Big, Jensen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's been hiding something from Jared. He finally found out what it was.

 

Jensen’s been hiding something from his younger co-star since they first met. Jared’s been curious for so long now to find out what it is. It wasn’t until he recalled Jensen answering the question “What’s your greatest attribute?” by smirking down at his crotch, that Jared nailed what it was Jensen was hiding. 

He was definitely hiding something big, all right. 

"Holy shit, Jen! You’re so big," Jared moans, sensing every inch of Jensen’s cock burying itself in his ass. It’s not like Jared’s a slouch himself. Hell, he might even be a little bigger than his older co-star, but that doesn’t matter. He can’t fuck himself, after all. 

"Didn’t think this was your thing, Padalecki. Might have to make visits to your trailer a regular thing," Jensen says, lifting down leg to adjust the angle. 

"Yeah. This’ll happen again, Jensen." 


	18. When Sam Wears A Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when Sam's wears a suit.

 

It’s in Dean’s nature to worry and fuss when Sam handles something on his own, pretending to be part of the F.B.I, charming the idiots that believe that bullshit—eventually gathering all of the information they need. While ne knows that they’re no threat to his little brother, he can’t help the side of him that imagines the worst case scenarios one-hundred percent of the time when Sam isn’t right next to him. 

Yes, he’s a worrier. It’s been established. 

So, when Sam rucks up to him, all formal and shit in his nice suit that they bought on the way to Louisiana, the worry dies immediately, replaced with a wrecking ball of lust as soon as Sam bends to lift up the trunk to fetch his laptop. 

Dean’s so fast that Sam doesn’t have a chance to look over his shoulder before Dean is practically welled to his body, hands gripping every part of Sam they can wrangle, and mouth hot on Sam’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin, growing stronger as Sam moans at the warm pressure radiating over his body. 

Before long, Sam is completely compliant, loose and relaxed, ready to take one of the greatest fuckings of his life inside of the Impala, hands steadying his body on the drivers-seat, weight meeting Dean thrust for thrust. 


	19. When Jensen Works Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared can't help but stand and watch Jensen as he works out.

Since Jensen and Jared found out that Dean was going to be branded with the Mark of Cain, Jensen’s been working out a lot. Jared wakes up around seven to an empty bed, rolling out to find Jensen lifting weights in the gym, so focused on his workout that he doesn’t notice Jared watching him from the door, getting extremely turned on from the testosterone lingering around the room.

Often, it’s the other way round. Jared’s the one that’s obsessed with building muscle, keeping himself in good form. Nevertheless, as soon as Jensen got the news, he knew that he was going to have to bulk himself up, so as not to look unnatural. Jared loves that about him, how determined he is to stay true to his character, to experience the journey with him.

Honestly, it’s not just the constant working out that turns Jared on.

He’s so horny right now. He wants to see if Jensen can pick him up, shuck of his shorts and just thrust into him.

Hopefully, after Jensen’s done with his routine, he’ll come back to bed and fuck Jared through the mattress. He needs it right now. Neither of their wives know that this is what they do whenever they’re sharing a hotel for filming. Of course, they think that they have separate rooms, when really they share a double bed.

Sometimes, Jared wishes that they could just come out. It’s the topic of conversation whenever they get drunk. Yet, they never go through with it.

“I know you’re watching me, Jay,” Jensen says in a husky voice, smirking at Jared as he pulls the weight up slowly, showing off his developing muscles in the meantime.

Jared licks his lips.

“Maybe you should do something about that then,” Jared replies teasingly, tugging his shirt over his head and leaving it on the floor before turning away.

Not five seconds later, Jensen throws him over his shoulder and carries him to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Jensen stands for a few seconds, observing the beauty of his scene partner.

They both strip down completely, both admiring each other’s forms.

Jensen jumps on top of Jared, turning them so that they’re back to chest. Once the preparation is over, he slides in easily, angling Jared’s narrow hips up, pistoning down with each shift, burying himself deeper and deeper on the downs-stroke.

Jared fucking loves it.

Sex in their hotel is always exciting, no matter how many times they fuck.

It’s their private place… Kind of like a home.


	20. Poppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's too tight, so they try poppers.

Here’s the problem, Dean and Sam have been fooling around for years now. Pretty much three weeks after Jess passed away. Sam needed comfort, and Dean had been more than happy to accommodate him with a nice handy-jay, which then lead to a blow-job, and then Dean rimmed Sam senseless in the back of the Impala and he had the biggest orgasm of his life.

Back to the problem, they haven’t actually gotten to penetration yet. The issue is, Sam is insanely tight. It drives Dean crazy that he can’t get all up in that strict heat. Sam feels the same way. It’s not enough for him to dream about it—he wants to feel the real deal.

One day, Dean came up with a solution.

“Hey,” Dean stars.

“Hey…”

“So, uh, you know our whole problem with your tight ass?”

“I’m aware…”

“Yeah, so, uh, I found something that can help us with that,” Dean mutters hopefully.

Sam glances at this brother, wondering what’s going on in that head of his.

“What did you have in mind? Lube that stretches my ass for us?” Sam jokes, cutting up a carrot.

Dean steps up behind his brother, leaning his head on his shoulder and purring into Sam’s ear, “No. With what I got for us, we won’t even need much,” he husks, and Sam falters with the knife, setting it aside so he doesn’t cut himself.

He turns in Dean’s arms, meeting his eyes and stealing a quick kiss.

“So, what then?”

“Poppers, baby boy!” Dean exclaims, attacking Sam’s mouth.

Five minutes later, Sam’s having the time of his life, mouth hung open wide as Dean pounds into him from behind, pushing his hard-dick into the mattress, the friction of the sheets doing wonders for him, coupled with the crippling sensations of Dean’s cock finally gliding in and out of his hole, locating his prostate as if it’s a fucking heat detector.

Sam’s in heaven right now, and he takes another whiff of the stuff.

“Just wait, Sammy—this is going to be the greatest sex of our lives, and I’m gonna fuck you until you can barely form a fucking sentence, shut down the beautiful mind of yours for once. How does that sound? Fuck, it feels so good to finally be inside you.”

“That. Sounds. Amazing. Don’t stop,” Sam moans, throwing his head back. Dean sucks a mark into his neck, kicking the pillows off the motel bed to give them more room.

 


	21. The Bet Is Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loses the bet. Sam in the shower is just too much.

He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t do it at all. Even though he made the bet—the bet that Sam would give in to his sexual desires before Dean did—there is no way that he can resist Sam showering. The water running down his taught body, moving through all the creases that Dean’s already explored.

Yeah, there’s just absolutely no way he can deal with this.

Dean throws back the shower doors, pulls Sam out and bends him over the sink, gripping his shoulders in a tight grip and shivering behind him. It’s been four days since he’s touched Sam, and nothing has ever felt so liberating.

“You win. I don’t care. You can drive the Impala for a week. But I need to fuck you right now,” Dean growls, fishing a lube packet from the draw under the sink. He lubes Sam up nice and good then sinks into the heat he’s been missing all these days, as well as the closeness he feels with Sam when he’s connected to him in this way.

“All right then—just don’t tease, it’s been hard for me, too,” Sam rumbles, and Dean notices the stiffness between his legs.

He knew he wasn’t the only one.

 


	22. Eat With Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hasn't shaved since the last time Dean rimmed him. Dean doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the really poorly designed gif here. I tried to cut it, but it wouldn't let me, so yeah... 
> 
> Anyway, gonna be posting a few more of these, as I have some more for you all. :) 
> 
> TOP!DEAN and TOP!JENSEN FOR LIFE! :D

Dean likes to take his time when he’s rimming his little brother. It goes from small kitten licks, to a stripe from balls to anus, to swirling his tongue around the furled hole, watching it wink for him, hungry for the next stage. 

Still, he slows down the process. Enjoys the quiet moans that Sam lets out as he unfolds before Dean, unable to help himself. He never really can’t when Dean’s tossing his salad. 

Rimming is Sam’s favorite sexual activity, second to having his older bother buried deep inside of him. The worship involved in the act, how Dean’s tongue praises his whole body–there’s no other feeling like that. 

And Dean loves doing it, too. Sam cannot stop himself from getting turned on when Dean rumbles out an obscenity of words in one mouthful–“Look at that hole, Sammy. So hairy down here at the moment. Didn’t wanna shave ‘cause you wanted to see how much you’d grow until the next time? Bet you missed me at Stanford, baby boy. You’ve been deprived. You’re twitching like crazy, Sammy, like you can’t wait for my cock." 

And it’s true, but Dean doesn’t have to know that, he just has to keep doing what he’s doing. 

 

 

 


	23. Hard and Rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really all that they need sometimes, when the mood is right.

Sometimes, this is exactly what the brothers need. Hard and rough. There’s no time for passionate, sweet kisses, or hands tracing warm flesh. There’s just a carnal desire to thrust and grind, until both are coming harder than they have in weeks. Sam can feel it all in his legs, as Dean barrels into him from below, turning his limbs to mush, as all of his strength is shot out of him through his cock, Dean’s resulting orgasm layering his insides the final straw for the younger hunter. He collapses on top of Dean, panting for breath. Both sated and content for now.

 

 


	24. Getting TheTiming Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam will finally have Dean all to himself for three days. He's going to make the most of it, and then some.

The Winchester’s had been between towns for a long stretch of months, not really giving the brother’s a chance to do anything.

They were both frustrated. Sam, more so, what with hormones running rampant in his body, demanding that he give it the attention that it claimed to deserve. Sure, he would love to give it what it wanted, but Dean got arsey about the possibility of John finding out about them, if Sam happened to get too excited.

Sam planned everything beautifully. Dean had been working as a mechanic for a few weeks, now that they had finally settled down in one place for a short while. Sam had no idea how long the stay would last, and that was why he was going to make the most of it.

Up until now, though, John had still been floating around, and all they had been able to do was rut against each other quietly. Not that he didn’t enjoy the act, but Sam was no longer interested in the starter, when he wanted the main course, served with a side of creamy, warm Baileys.

Any minute now, Dean would return home from work, already supplied with a reason that they couldn’t go all out tonight–most likely blaming it on being tired, or their Dad miraculously becoming a non-consenting peeing Tom. However, Dean was unaware that they would have the place to themselves for three nights.

Well, that was what their Father had told him that morning, over coffee and a bagel. Sam had barely been able to contain the excitement that shot through him.

So, after saying good-bye to his Father at the door, Sam sprinted to the shower, getting himself nice and clean inside and out. Then, he proceeded to the bedroom, rustling through their duffel bags for the present that Dean got him, when he realised that Sam was going to need something when Dean wasn’t there.

Not that Sam wouldn’t be more satisfied just having Dean all to himself, at all seconds of the day. Unfortunately, they needed to make money somehow. And short of Dean blowing men in an alley, or giving an older lady the time of her life, getting a real job was the best, and only option.

For a while now, Sam had been opening himself up, desperately avoiding an orgasm, as he wanted the first to be when his big brother was buried balls deep inside him. Nevertheless, when he heard the Impala rumble to a stop outside the motel, Sam moaned his ascent, forcing himself to be patient, and wait for Dean to find him.

Thinking quickly, Sam dislodged the toy from his hole, chucking it somewhere out of reach, and positioned himself in a way that made his ass look very inviting.

“Sammy, you in our room? Some douchebag really ticked me off at work. Ran his car into a lamppost. I told him how much it would be to fix her, and the fucker said that he’s not paying out that much for a machine. I nearly knocked his teeth out.”

“Sounds like you had a rough one. Dad’s not here, by the way.”

“Listen, he could walk in on us easily, Sam. You know how he doesn’t give a shit about privacy, an–”

Sam grinned at his brother, satisfied with the lust clouding over his brothers’ vibrant green eyes. The man went completely speechless, sturdy hand gripping the door frame like he might collapse 

if it weren’t holding him up.

“Sammy, don’t do this to me. Please, I’m not ready for him to find out–fuck, you look so fucking sexy right now.”

“Then c'mere,” Sam husked, flattening his hand over his left butt-cheek, spreading and arching forward to expose himself that little bit more, filled with glee from the look of pure want in Dean’s eyes.

“I want to. So fucking badly…”

Sam felt sorry for the poor basted. His resolve was clearly about to crumble, but Sam didn’t want Dean to lose his pride over this, so he slid two fingers into his hole, ears pricking up at the growl that left Dean’s lips, pink tongue sliding along the bottom one.

“Good thing Dad’s not here then. Won’t be for three days. We’re all–mph.”

As soon as the green light shined in Dean’s eyes, his brother was on him, attacking his lips, while shoving his longer, thicker fingers up into Sam’s body, teeth sinking into Sam’s bottom lip, claiming them as his.

Sam couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 


	25. What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happens.

This is what happenes when it’s just been too long for them. Jensen gets pent up. They fuck. Then Jared gets a hole full of cum.


	26. Could Get Caught, Don't Give A Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in the open is so exhilarating.

Risky is the thought going through both of their heads right now, but they can’t for the life of them seem to care. It’s too hot inside the house, and they wanted to have sex.  
  
Sure, they could have rolled down the windows, cranked the AC and went with it, but as soon as the suggestion of fucking Jared out on the balcony left Jensen’s lips, the younger man was completely on board.

The sun continues to lick at his skin as Jensen thrusts into him from behind, hard and unrelenting. Jared’s moaning loudly, meeting each buck of Jensen’s hips, tightening his hole to urge Jensen’s impending orgasm.

“Fuck. Jay, gonna come.”

“Me too. Do it, man.”

 


	27. Obedient Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Witch curses Dean to be obedient. Sam takes advantage of that.

Some stupid Witch put a stupid curse on Dean, and now he’s obedient. In the way that if Sam tells him to do something, he will.

It’s not what it looks like, really. To Dean’s surprise, Sam has been waiting for a chance to feel Dean thrusting inside him for years, so when Sam started asking him to do sexual stuff, he had been scared that Sam would want to… yeah.

So, it’s not all bad. Really, just having a lack of will kind of sucks. He’d like to do more than just what Sam wants to him.

In the middle of an intense session of Dean fucking his younger brother against the wall, Sam suddenly announces that he’s going to come. Dean groans internally, feeling like he might claw his own eyes out because he’s so goddam close.

“Pull out, Dean,” Sam instructs, and Dean does as instructed. “On your knees, right cheek.”

Dean lowers himself to the ground, wanting to snap a snarky remark, but lacking the ability to do so. Sam jerks himself furiously for a few seconds, then comes on Dean’s face. He’s breathing hard by the end of it, catching some on his thumb and giving Dean an expectant look.

Dean sucks the come off, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes to let him finish what he was doing.

Sam laughs, curling himself around Dean as he positions Dean’s cock at his thoroughly fucked entrance.

He leans in close to Dean’s ear, moist breath making the older man’s cock twitch with anticipation.

“Fuck me, brother. You earned it. Come in my ass.” .

And Dean does.


	28. Edging Is Totally Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Dean to try edging.

Dean couldn’t seem to stop coming. Each splash that soaked into Sam’s skin encouraged the next one. Setting off some sort of primal need to claim and own Sam in every way possible. It had been Sam’s idea to try edging. At first, Dean had been reluctant to agree because the idea of Sam’s tight hole gripping his member, offering him pleasure beyond compare, and not being able to fill it with his release seemed like too much.

“Just pull out when you feel it coming. Wait a bit, then we’ll go again.”

“But I’ll want to come, Sammy. Up your ass, preferably.”

“Trust me,” Sam had said, taking Dean’s hard cock in his warm hand, and stroked a couple of times. “It’ll be worth it.”

And as the next pulse of come leaving his cock paints Sam’s flesh, Dean thinks that Sam has a point.

Next time, though, it’s all going in his favourite place.

 


	29. Globes of Punishment

This isn’t fair at all. Dean gets that Sam’s not completely pleased with him right now, but does this punishment really fit the crime? Dean’s on the edge of his seat by the bed that Sam told him he has to remain in until Sam says he can join in. His cock is straining against his jeans, and he’s pretty sure there’s a just as much of a stain in his boxers, as there is on the top of his shirt. Dean couldn’t help it. Sam looks mouth-watering, laying on his stomach on the bed, showing off his round, succulent ass, large hands gripping the flimsy skin and bearing down on it–something that Dean loves to do when he’s allowed to touch. “Know why I’m mad yet, Dean?” Sam asks, pulling his knees up and, elevating his ass, exposing his hole to Dean’s hungry eyes. Dean sobs inside because he doesn’t have a fucking clue.


	30. A Distraction From Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's reading, but Dean's hungry, so he helps himself.

 

“Dean, I’m reading.” Dean ignores Sam, munching away on his younger brothers furled entrance, enjoying the heat bleeding onto his tongue.

“Trust me, give me one minute, and you won’t be able to tell what the last sentence you read was.”

Sam arches his back when Dean presses his tongue passed the first ring, concerned that the son of a bitch might have a point. Nevertheless, he can’t let Dean know that.

“Sure, Dean.”


	31. Out At Sea, No One Can Hear You Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are having some fun, now that no one is around. It's just them and the sea.

Sometimes, it’s nice to just get away from the cameras for a while, and the constant questions regarding their characters. Too much of the same thing can become stressful for the two stars of Supernatural, which is why they take certain opportunities to unwind. Out at sea, there’s less opportunity that they’ll run into anyone. Not anyone that would know who they are, anyway. It feels incredible to have this freedom, for the time being. It started out with just a gentle kiss, conveying all of their love for each other, and before they knew it, they were enraptured by the heat. A kiss turned into a bite, and than hands ran along flushed skin, mapping out every single inch, nothing left untouched. Tongues lapped up sweat, meeting in the middle, passing between two pairs of kiss-swollen lips. The desperation escalated rapidly, and Jensen couldn’t take it anymore.

He shoved Jared over the platform of the boat, covering the younger man’s back with his body, nipping at his tender ears. He whispered, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Jared whispered back, “Yes.”

 


	32. Wasn't Expecting That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Wasn't Expecting That, by Jamie Lawson.

It was only a smile, but my heart it went wild.  _I wasn't expecting that._

Just a delicate kiss, anyone could have missed.  _I wasn't expecting that._

_ _

Did I miss-read the signs, your hand slipped into mine.  _I wasn't expecting that._

You spent the night in my bed--

\--you woke up and you said,

_Well, I wasn't expecting that._

 

 


	33. Get Your Face Between It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a fantastic ass. That's what this is about.

With an ass like Sam’s, it’s not hard for people to long to get their face between those glorious mounds of flesh. Eyes can’t help but glue themselves to that bubble-butt, as it bounces side to side with each step that he takes. Sam stopped wearing long jackets years ago for this reason. Not only does it mean that he can tease Dean mercilessly, but his older brother also gets extremely pissed off, when he knows that _everyone_ that passes Sam by, are checking out the _goods._

Which is fantastic, because it means that Sam doesn’t even have to ask for Dean to tear his jeans off, shove him on the bed on his knees, and tongue-fuck Sam’s hole, until it’s sloppy wet and loose. 

Sam can just stay in that position for as long as he wants, _knowing_ that Dean will _not_ stop focusing on his task–Dean will continue to swipe his tongue over Sam’s hole, repeatedly shove it as far as it will go up Sam’s ass, and kiss and suck on the rim until it’s blooming like a dark rose. 

It’s a perfect end to a perfect day. 


	34. You Want Me To Lick Your Butthole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam haven't gotten to penetration yet. Sam is ready to take it to that step, as Dean hasn't exactly been quiet about his intentions. After doing research, Sam discovered that rimming relaxes the area--he hopes that Dean will do it for him, given that Dean tends to complain about how stuff tastes like ass.

Dean wrinkles his nose, playing the thought over in his mind, not sure that he wants to do something like that. Buttholes aren’t exactly the most polished parts of the human form…

“So, you want me to… Lick your butthole?”

Sam ignores the blush creeping up his neck in favor of steeling his resolve.

“Well, yeah. It’s supposed to, uh, relax the area or something. I read about it online,” Sam explains, pleased that Dean’s cock hasn’t wilted since he came out with this idea.

Dean studies Sam’s face for a few beats, eyebrows conveying a message that Sam doens’t have the sense in this moment to translate in to actual words. Eventually, Dean’s lips twitch, smacking together, tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

“Okay. Sure, let’s do it. If I knew you were so nervous about your first time, I would have picked up supplies or something,” Dean says, shifting Sam over on to his front without asking permission, hands gripping the taught flesh of Sam’s ass. Dean spreads Sam’s cheeks apart experimentally, focusing on the dusky pink crease, cock twitching against his leg in response.

That’s not something he saw coming.

“If you want, you can spit on it–it’s supposed to, uh–”

“Sammy, I’m sure you’re a clean guy. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna do it, I just a need a sec’. It’s not every day that I find myself about to put my mouth where someone shits from.”

Sam hides a bitch-face. “Are you trying to ruin the moment?”

Dean lightly smacks Sam’s ass. “Calm down, Samantha. I’ll eat you out in my own time.”

“I’m not a girl. Don’t treat me like one.”

“I’m seconds from licking your ass crack, and you want to have an argument?” Dean replies, tone plane.

Sam concedes, shifting his knees to sway his ass, hoping that Dean will get wiht the program. Thankfully, Dean’s good at taking a hint. The first lick is hesitant, followed by three swipes one after the other… And then Dean moans like this is the best thing he has ever tasted, and Sam can do nothing but crane his neck in odd positions as Dean presses his tongue further and further in to Sam’s ass.

“Uh, Dean… I think I’m relaxed now. You can start opening me up, if you want?” Sam informs him at least twenty minutes later, head dropping as Dean sucks on his rim. The internet has got nothing on the real thing.

Truly.

“Or we could just stay like this…” Sam pushes his ass back on Dean’s face, assuming that the answering growl means that Sam’s right about that.

 

 


	35. Raw Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dean just has to have Sam right that second.

This is raw passion.

Sam doesn’t know what’s gotten in to Dean. He doesn’t know why Dean said nothing on the drive home, and he doesn’t know why Dean slammed him against the door, proceeded to nip, lick and suck marks in to his skin, while saying absolutely nothing.

Dean moved all the way down Sam’s body, declothing him with each passing, until his knees hit the floor. He sucked Sam’s cock untl he came down Dean’s throat, and then Dean moved Sam over to the bed, spreading him out on the sheets, kissing, licking, biting, sucking on Sam’s body, while opening the younger man up with his fingers.

Dean still said nothing as he slid in to Sam’s body, a puff of breath leaving him the only sort of utterance that has passed Dean’s lips througout the whole exchange.

As they are now, Dean thrusts a few more times in to Sam’s body, coming in waves after Sam releases over his stomach. Dean pulls Sam in to a heated kiss that goes on for what seems like an eternity–a blissful eternity, and Sam could really get used to this side of his brother.

When Dean finally pulls away, looking dazed and satisfied at the same time, with a hint of accomplishment reflecting in his eyes, Sam cradles Dean’s head in his hands, staring up in to his brothers’ eyes.

“What was that all about, Dean?”

Dean bites his lip, glancing away for a second. “Sometimes I’ve just got to have you right that second, Sammy. It is what it is. I can’t control it.”

Sam smiles, kissing Dean’s cheek. “I don’t want you to.”


	36. When John's On A Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John's on a hunt, Dean needs to capture these moments.

Too often, Dean finds himself on a hunt with John, one that Sam isn’t “ready” to accompany them on. Dean’s fine with that. He would rather Sam not have to face any kind of danger, if Dean can help it. If it were up to him, Sam would be permananty detained in a room with a single a key, one that only Dean knows the location, and only Dean can enter. Sure, that doesn’t sound too good on paper, but Dean can’t help the way that he feels. He just has this overwhelming need to ensure that Sam is okay, that he’s alive and breathing, and doesn’t have a scratch on him–unless of course it’s by the hands of Dean. Those are the only times that it is okay for Sam to have hands on him.

Nevertheless, today is a rare day for them. John has gone off on his own, leaving Dean to take care of Sam. John doesn’t have to know Dean’s way of taking care of Sam, and he can remain blissfully unaware of the fact that that smell John picks up on each time he returns to the motel they’re staying at, is a mixture of come, sweat, exersion, and anything else that may have been added to the mix during that particular session.

John has no idea that as soon as his two sons are alone, they’re connected at the waist, Dean fucking Sam hard on any available surface, or Sam pushing his ass back onto each thrust, working Dean’s cock, showing Dean how much he appreciates him without words. Dean knows, and Sam knows.

That’s why Dean can’t help himself sometimes. He has to capture the intoxicating image of Sam rolling his hips back, pressing his ass-cheeks flush against Dean’s hips, driving Dean deeper and deeper in to his body.

Sam’s sixteen, pliant limbs starting to stretch and grow, muscle mass slowly but surely developing along his perfect form. Dean understands that one day Sam will be a man. He won’t be his Sammy anymore.

That’s why he has to capture his Sam in these moments. They’re few and far between with the lives that they live, and Dean would sooner die than not take the opportunity to prove to Sam how much he means to him, that when Dean is away on a hunt, Sam is the only one on his mind, and his soul is screaming at him to get back to Sam.

If he could, he would listen.

Sadly, that’s not an option.


	37. Flavour Savour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes a little flavour with his meal.

Sam had just gotten back from a run. He’s been doing that a lot lately, trying to increase his stamina, so those hunts that leave them in their dust don’t bite him in the ass by the end of it,  where he’s completely out of breath, and could quite easily sleep for a full week.

Dean was laying on the couch, watching something on TV, some Doctor show that he only watches, due to the sexy nurses and whatnot. Sam’s fine with that. As long as Dean remembers whose bed he shares at the end of the night, Sam’s golden.

Sam had barely managed to take his shoes off, before he felt eyes on his ass.

See, Dean has this obsession with Sam’s ass… It gets more and more bolder with each day that passes, and with each muscle development that the younger Winchester goes through. Sam thought it was cute at first, Dean’s hands always finding their way to his ass, when his brother was balls deep inside him, Sam barely hanging on to Dean’s shoulders, as he rode him with renewed vigour, courtesy of Dean’s fingers digging in to his taut flesh, not letting up for a moments peace, as he thrust up into Sam’s warm body.

“Sammy, c'mere,” Dean calls, licking his lips.

Sam ignores the insurmountable wave of arousal that crashes through him at that.

“Take your shorts off.”

Sam does.

“Turn around.”

Sam does.

“Spread your cheeks.”

Sam does, stomping down the blush creeping up to the tips of his ears.

“Good. After that run, you should have some flavour. Now, get on the couch so I can eat your ass.”

Again, Sam does, and he doesn’t have a clue how long he’s there, with Dean’s hot tongue shoved as far inside him as it can get, and he’s really not sure when it decided to turn dark, by the time that Dean finally allows Sam to come, hot and heavy all over Dean’s jeans.

“Clean them with your mouth, and then suck my cock.”

Sam does.

 

 


	38. Slow Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a point during sex, where Dean gets like this. Sam's done being quiet about it.

Sam’s never sure how to react when it gets to this point. It’s a normal occurence. Dean’s raring to go at the start, practically fucking Sam through the mattress as time goes by, and then this comes about.

Sam can never tell when it’s going to happen. There’s no warning. It just is what it is. He used to think that maybe Dean needed a break or something, especially since they were getting older now, or because they had a rough hunt.

When Sam brought this up to Dean, he was quick to be offended that Sam would assume that he couldn’t go all night, and then proved that he coould, so Sam’s now certain that that’s not the case.

Sam doesn’t have a problem with it. It feels nice, this slow grind between them, Sam being able to feel all of Dean inside him, practically hear the stretch and shift of his skin, as it accomodates Dean’s length and girth, Sam’s body automatically rearranging itself after being accustomed to the intrustion for all of these years.

Nevertheless, Sam has gone on long enough without outright asking Dean what this is all about, and he’s not about to go a second longer.

Dean is currently sucking marks into Sam’s shoulder, hands gripping strips of flesh they can get ahold of with the minimal space between them, little rumbles of breath leaving Dean’s throat with each gentle roll of his hips, when Sam decides to say…

“What is this, Dean?”

The rolling motion stops immediately, Dean’s head lifting from Sam’s shoulder to stare into his eyes. “Uh, what?”

“This. This slow ride, or whatever.”

Dean frowns. “Is _this_ really the time for _this_?”

Sam huffs. “When _is_ the time?”

“Maybe when we’re not having sex?” Dean replies bluntly, preparing to pull out if this is going to be one of those talks. Sam’s legs immediately locking around him buries that plan in a grave. Dean hides a smug smirk, feigning interest in the floor.

“You do this every time we have sex. And I wanna know why. I mean, it feels nice and all, but–”

“Would you rather I just fuck you through the bed?” Dean interrupts unapologetically, frowning harder.

“No… Or, yeah? I don’t know. Just why… This?” Sam supplies unhelpfully, reaching to flick a lock of hair out of his face, when Dean gets to it before he does.

“I don’t know, Sammy… I just like… Uh… Getting a sense of all of you… Like, your body… And the connection between our groins or whatever. It’s stupid,” Dean mutters, hiding his face in Sam’s neck, under the pretense of lavishing it with licks and bites.

Sam can’t help but think it’s adorable that Dean’s embarrassed by this. He’s always been that way, unable to share feelings and all that jazz. Sam gets it. He really does. Sometimes, it would be nice if Dean could just say how he really feels, and not a slap dash version of it.

“It’s not stupid. But, if you want it that way sometimes, then let’s just do it like that… It gets, uh, confusing, when it just sort of… happens, I guess,” Sam suggests, lifting Dean’s head for a deep kiss.

“All right, yeah. Sure, Sammy.”

And so they do it like that. Just a slow grind. Feeling all of each other.

Just like that.


	39. Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wants Jared to tell him what he wants. He's happy to be in control, but he wants to know that Jared likes what he's doing.

##  _Just put it in. Please, just put it in._

Jared is getting frustrated. They haven’t had sex in three months, due to work, being too busy, or just too tired to come together like this. This is one of the only chances that they have had in such a long time, and they have time to take it slow–but not this slow. Normally, Jensen is shoving into him after minimal prep, so what the hell is his problem? They both want it. Jared is certain of that, so why is Jensen waiting until next year to just put his dick inside him already?

Several times, Jared has rocked his hips back to try and impale himself on at least a few inches of Jensen’s length, but the asshole shifts back each time, avoiding the enticing heat of Jared’s body, which is rather insulting. Jared hasn’t got it in him to just bark at Jensen to fuck him already… That would be rude, and Jared was raised right. If Jensen needs time, then it’s only fair that Jared gives him that time.

Not that that makes any sense, considering the last time they had sex, they were barely through the door before Jensen was pushing Jared’s jeans and underwear down just enough to give him access to Jared’s ass. And that was a great fuck. Jensen was like an animal, but that may have been because he was high off of singing in front of a live audience, and getting that ear-shattering round of applause, which he wholeheartedly deserved, in Jared’s opinion.

Where is _that_ man right now?

##  _Oh, my God. Fuck me, you jackass._

Jensen knows that he’s driving Jared up the wall right now. Every brush of his cock over Jared’s hole causes Jared’s face to change from silently pissed and impatient, to aroused.

There is a method to his madness. He wants Jared to tell him what he wants. Jensen is happy to take the lead in things. Don’t get him wrong, but he wants Jared to not be afraid to express to him what he wants from him. For all Jensen knows, he could have been doing something wrong all these years, and Jared could have just been remaining silent about it, for fear that he might upset Jensen.

## Anything Jared says isn’t going to upset him, unless it’s that he doesn’t love him anymore. That would destroy Jensen, inside and out.

Jensen pushes halfway into Jared, waiting for his face to change again, before pulling back out, rubbing the pre-come culminating at his slit over Jared’s opening, willing himself to keep up this act, even though he’s practically dying to just fuck into Jared as hard and fast as he possibly can, until they’re both fucked out and sated. He needs to do this for Jared.

Even if he doesn’t understand why, yet.

Jensen is just about to make a move to start fingering Jared again, when Jared reaches his breaking point.

“Jensen, I’m ready. It’s been three months, dude. Just put it in me already!” Jared snaps, eyes widening in surprise afterwards, quickly shifting to shock and then horror that he raised his voice. “Jensen, I’m sorry, I–”

Jensen slides in all the way to the base, eyes locked on Jared’s as they darken with arousal. “I’m not. What else do you want, Jared?” he asks, starting up a smooth glide, thrusting in with enough force to invoke a full-body shudder from Jared.

“What do you, uh… Fuck…Uh, mean?” Jared questions, biting his lip as Jensen staggers the pace, giving Jared nothing to focus all of his attention on, being pulled this way and that way, without a moment to breathe between the changes.

“Tell me what you want me to do. Now, and other times. You’ve got a mouth. Use it,” Jensen instructs, lifitng Jared’s mile-long, beautifully toned legs onto his broad shoulders.

“I… Uh… Don’t know what you mean…”

“For example, I would like to wake up to a blow job every once in a while. What about you?” Jensen offers, leaning down–effectively bending Jared in half–, sealing their lips for a breif moment.

“I can do that–Fuck, Jensen!” Jared moans, biting back another one as the new position affords Jensen the opportunity to go that much deeper.

“What do you want?”

Jared tries to find coherency, battling with the urge to just lay his head back against the pillow and give his body over to Jensen. It’s really been too long since he’s had this.

“Maybe–”

“No maybe. Just what you want,” Jensen corrects, sucking a bruise into the space below Jared’s ear.

“Shit, uh… Okay… I want you to, uh… Wake me up before you go to town on my… my ass.” Jared manages to get out through the haze of pleasure consuming his mind and senses, left with nothing but good feelings careening through his body.

“Wake you up before I eat you out? Sure, I can do that,” Jensen agrees, knowing that this was a good idea. For now, that’s all he wanted. A step in the right direction.

Now, it’s time to fuck, fuck, and then fuck some more.

Jared knows he’s going to be sore after all of this, but it’s going to be so worth it when they pass out in each other’s arms.

He’s looking forward to it.

 

 


	40. Give Yourself To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves to watch Dean give himself over like this.

Sam can tell when Dean is getting close. It’s the slowing of the pace, the lack of pressure in his thrusts, reverting to a low dull. Just a brief in and out, sensing the drag of Sam’s hole along his cock, allowing him to milk Dean for all he’s worth. Getting absorbed in the clutch of Sam’s body, relaxing into it, muscles tensing across his form, eyes squeezing shut, teeth cinching his lower lip as h rockets through his orgasm, Sam’s own spilling out on his chest, gone but not forgotten, as Sam is far too captivated by the etheral beauty of Dean’s release, every worry and anxiety vanquished in that instance where he gives himself over to Sam, filling his channel with Dean’s come, leaving his mark on him.

##  _It’s beautiful, but Sam could never tell Dean that._


	41. Now, Not Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dean and Sam just need each other now, not later.

John’s off trying to gather information from a witness in some no name town, where something mysterious is going on. Dean and Sam have been tasked with scoping the house out, to make sure that anything isn’t amiss, when they stumble across a room with a lock on it, that looks like it hasn’t been lived in in a while.

As soon as they’re alone, Dean lets Sam know with a look that he’s horny, and they have to do something about it. Sam is all for it, arousal crashing through him from the sheer intensity of the look that Dean gives him.

Prep is practically non-existent, two of Dean’s fingers shoved up Sam’s ass, stretching him out with spit alone, since they didn’t bring lube with them, thinking that they weren’t going to have time to do this.

“Come on, Dean. I’m ready,” Sam says, hands pressed against a portrait of something, pushing his ass back onto Dean’s fingers, letting him know that he’s done with the small stuff, and now he wants the big stuff.

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said, baby boy,” Dean practically purrs, extracting his fingers and almost immediately replacing them with his cock, shoving in to Sam’s tight heat, groaning as Sam’s hole clamps tight around him.

“Fuck, Sammy… So tight. Practically still a virgin,” Dean grunts, cocking up one of Sam’s legs, and thrusting in with everything that he has, knowing that they need to make this quick before John starts getting suspicous.

Sam moans low in his throat, voice cracking with the effort, head dropping from the weight baring down on his prostate. “Shut up… Just fuck me, Dean–”

“You’re such a brat, Sammy. Geez,” Dean chuckles darkly, pulling Sam back against his chest and slowly grinding his hips. “Keep up that attitude, and maybe I won’t let you come.”


	42. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both tired, but Jensen still wants to have sex. He'll have Jared anyway he can.

Jared and Jensen are exhausted. They’ve been filming since six in the morning, and they’ve only just gotten some time to themselves, and it’s approaching eleven in the evening.

There’s a certain look in Jensen’s eyes, but there’s not as much fire to it. It’s still enough for Jared to be aware of it.

“Now? I’m jacked, Jensen. So are you,” Jared says, stretching his arms over his head, concerned by the cracking of his muscles.

Jensen bites his lip. “I’m tired as all Hell, but I still want to have sex. If you want, that is,” he supplies, leaving it out in the open, for Jared to approve or disapprove, secretly hoping that Jared will say yes.  

“So you’re horny? You dog.”

Jensen shrugs. “I can’t help it, baby. When you wear those pants that hug your ass just right, it does things to me,” he admits unabashedly, leering at Jared.

“Okay. But it’s gotta be slow, yeah?” Jared concedes, getting up and moving to the bedroom, Jensen practically nipping at his heels with the speed he follows him, the sound of clothes flying in all different directions resonating behind him.

“Get naked,” Jensen orders, laying himself out on the bed, cock already hard and leaking. “Ride me as slow as you want. I’m not fussy.”

Jared snorts, kicking out of his shoes and pants, unbuttoning his shirt as he stares at Jensen’s throbbing erection. His mouth waters, but he hasn’t got the enegy to have Jensen in his mouth first.

Jared positions himself above Jensen’s cock, guiding the head to his hole, ready after a quick prep, and sinks down onto it. Jared always needs a second to breathe, due to Jensen’s thickness… Not to mention how he’s not lacking at all in the length side of things, either.

“You all right?” Jensen asks, willing himself not to just fuck up into Jared’s tight heat.

“Yeah… So, I’m setting the pace?

Jensen grins. "Whatever you want, baby.”

“Okay,” Jared agrees, raising a few inches before dropping back down, continuing the same rhythm. When the pace is continuous, Jared arches down to connect their lips, making out slowly as Jensen’s cock pushes all the way in, backtracks a few lengths, and then presses back in again until their bodies are flush against each other.

It’s not long before they’re completely lost in each other’s mouths, hungrily kisisng and rocking together, until they both eventually reach their ends, more tired than they were before, but happy with the turn out.


	43. Heat Me Up, In A Rut Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's heat hits the same time as Dean's rut, and they're mad at each other.

There’s a certain air between the Winchester’s right now. It’s not pretty, and it’s extremely tense. Sam is angry with Dean because there was no need for him to rip that guys heart out, just because he winked at Sam. Dean’s mad at Sam because he sent a sorry basket to the family, knowing damn well that Dean had every right to react that way, when that guy would have known by smell alone that Sam was already taken. By Dean. With Dean. He’s Dean’s, and no one else gets to look at him.

Dean can’t help it. He’s an Alpha, sure, but Sam just brings out that side of him. The slightest hint of arousal from another Alpha directed towards his Omega has him chomping at the bit, ready to slaughter everyone in the same room as them. Sam’s lucky that Dean only ripped his heart out. He could have done a lot worse. Sam has always been Dean’s, and knotting him just sealed the deal, really.

“You’re such a knothead. What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean?” Sam snaps out of the blue, hurling a book towards Dean’s head.

Dean avoids it with a narrow tilt of his neck, glaring heatedly at Sam as he swivels to face the outraged Omega. “So you can talk? And I thought I was talking to a speak easy that needed its batteries replaced.”

“Fuck you. You’re an asshole. Get out,” Sam rages.

Dean rises, shoulders wide to show his dominance. “You don’t get to talk to me like that. I ain’t leaving shit, Sam. He decided to lick his fucking lips at you. He made that decision. Alphas are permitted to attack other Alphas that try and tempt their Omegas,” Dean informs Sam, blood pumping  loudly through his veins, thrumming in his sensitive ears.

“You’re just lucky that he survived, Dean.”

“Too fucking bad. Dick had it coming, if you ask me,” Dean retorts, narrowing his eyes, neck straining as he forces his eyes to remain their natural green, clawing at his system and demanding to shift to that crimson red colour that strikes fear in to the hearts of many.

“Dean, I really can’t deal with you right now. Can you just go upstairs or something…” Sam trails off, heat shooting through his veins, skin starting to itch with the impending heat rising through him, entrance producing slick at a staggering rate–pants soaking through, staining the chair.

“Sammy, are you?” Dean starts, nose twitching as Sam’s intoxicating smell envelopes the room, tearing a growl from Dean’s throat, heart slamming against his rib cage as his mind turns to mush, taken over by primal need.

“Oh, shit… Dean, your rut…”

“And your heat, Omega,” Dean finishes for Sam, pouncing across the room and bringing Sam crashing to the ground, clothes torn off him with a single swipe of Dean’s hand, claws elongated for that instance, before retreating back.

“Alpha–”

“Need to knot you, Sammy. Fight later. Fuck now. Fuck again. Fuck again. And again and agian and again until you’re full up with my pups…” Dean gets out in a delerious drone, Alpha timber shutting down any resolve that Sam may have had to keep fighting, slick spilling out on the floor, spreading out beneath him, between his thighs and balls, slithering up his back.

“Yeah… Oh, God, Dean! Pleaese. Knot me. Fill me up! Give me pups, please! I need you,” Sam begs helplessly, spreading his legs obscenely, moaning as Dean bends and presses his face between Sam’s soaked cheeks, inhaling deeply, a shuddering growl echoing out of Dean’s mouth as he sucks Sam’s slick into his mouth, greedly lapping at Sam’s hole, swallowing mouthful after mouthful, muscles flexing, bones demanding to shift, nearly crying with frustration that Dean won’t allow that.

Sam moans as Dean snuffles at Sam’s hole, Dean’s face glistening with slick as he lifts his head up. “Mine!” he growls, tearing off his jeans and slamming in to Sam, calloused hands snaring Sam’s hips and jackhammering into him, Sam’s form quivering from the impact.

“My Omega. My fucking perfect Omega. Gonna knot you. Show you you’re mine. Show everyone you’re mine. You’re gonna carry my pups. Gonna breed you over and over again, Sammy. Perfect Omega. Perfect Sammy. Fucking knot you all night long, Sammy. Knot you til your stomachs so swollen you can’t carry any more of my pups,” Dean rumbles nonsensically, slamming into Sam, knocking the air out of his Omega. Sam’s claws sharpen and lodge themselves into the skin of Dean’s back, breaking through to the bone, scraping down until Dean’s flank looks like a waterfall of blood, Alpha skin already starting to heal.

“Dean! Alpha… Fuck, Dean! Give me your pups. Please! I want to be good for you. So good for you Dean. I’ll be the best Omega, just please…” Sam begs, and he doesn’t even know what he’s talking about at this point. If he had a frame of mind, he would wonder if Dean could even understand him through the intensity of his thrusts.

Dean picks Sam up like he weighs nothing, leaping to the top of the stairs, Sam’s eyes rolling back in his head from the depth that Dean achieved from that, balanced on the banister, Sam’s ass flush against the base of Dean’s cock. Dean punches the door down, shielding Sam from the blow back with his forearm before he dives them onto the bed, reassuming his pace from before.

After a few thrusts, the legs of their bed can’t take it anymore, snapping in half, the bed dipping unevenly, but they don’t stop. They can’t stop.

“Fuck… Dean! Alpha, knot me… Please!”

“I will Omega. Gonna knot you. Gonna fill you up so full,” Dean growls, clamping his teeth down on Sam’s neck, breaking through the tender skin, blood seeping into his mouth.

Anything that comes out of Sam is the best thing in the world to Dean.

Sam bears down on Dean’s cock, clutching him as tight as he can, reopening the wounds on Dean’s back, the sheets blotching with spots of red, soaking in sweat and slick.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes into Sam’s neck, worrying the skin as his knot fattens, catching on Sam’s rim and pressing inside, locking them together.

Sam pants with each pulse of Dean’s come into his body. They’re a sweaty mess, and they’re covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, but they’ve never felt more content.

“Gonna have my pups, Sammy…”

“Yeah, Dean.. I know.”

“Gonna be a momma. Gonna be so pretty looking after them, making their lunches…”

Sam manages to smile. “Yeah. And you’re gonna be their pappa, right?”

“You’re damn right,” Dean mutters. “I’m serious. I want pups with you.”

“I know.”

“Not the rut talking. It’s simmerred for a sec’.”

Sam smiles again. “Yeah, okay. Then hurry up and knot me again.”

Dean grins, kissing Sam’s lips. “Wait til this one is over, sweetheart, and then we’ll go at it again.”

 

 


	44. Sense And Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared knows Jensen's fetish, and he likes to exploit it as often as he can.

If someone asked Jared if he was doing this on purpose, going out for runs in the morning before Jensen gets back, and then coming back with a light sweat, and then continuing with situps and squats, just to make Jensen hot under the covers, he would deny it. If they asked him if he got something out of it, he would shake his head with a wink.

It’s not really fair on Jensen, when he can barely get his lines out, because Jared’s opposite him, still slightly sweaty, and just ripe, and Jensen’s salivating at the prospects of later. Jensen’s supposed to be Dean talking to his brother about a case or something, but he can’t stop taking deep breaths in through his nose, body quivering, just knowing that Jared is going to have that flavour that Jensen gets off on.

Jared remembers when Jensen used to be embarrassed about his fetish, taking barely auible breaths through his nose when his face was burried between Jared’s plump ass-cheeks, giving kitten licks every now and again, pretending that that’s all he’s there for, when really he was getting off on the musk permiating from Jared’s crease, making Jensen’s cock throb between his legs, spurting out another glob of pre-come.

Now, he’s at peace with it, bending Jared over a table when he needs a hit, spreading Jared’s ass and shoving his nose right up against Jared’s crack, inahling Jared’s raw scent, and sighing contently, pulling up Jared’s jeans when he’s done.

Under the pretense of making a blunder on set, Jared drops something to pick up, bending, turning his knees out to stretch his jeans right over the shape of his ass, confident that that’s exactly where Jensen’s eyes are, deep green gaze burning a hole through the material.

“Can we get a break? For lunch?” Jensen requests, already moving to drag Jared along with him. Jared waves over his shoulder, knowing that they’ll give this to them anyway.

They’re silent on their walk to the trailer. When they get through the door, Jensen declothes Jared in less than ten seconds, laying him out on the floor and bending him in half, pressing his nose into Jared’s crack and scenting the area, thumbing Jared’s hole, watching it unfurl and seal along the tip, licking his lips at the sight.

Jensen noses Jared’s hole, pulling Jared up with his hands, putting as little space between his nose and Jared’s hole, shamelessly snuffling the area, groaning at the scent that is just purely Jared.

“Son of a bitch, you know what it does to me when you get all sweaty after a long run,” Jensen half-complains, although he’s not unhappy about it at all, deeply inhaling Jared’s crease, kisisng, licking, sucking and nosing at the area, cock staining ‘Dean’s’ briefs with each pearl of pre-come spewing out of his slit.

“I know what you like,” Jared mutters, worrying his bottom lip.

“You’re a tease. A tease, Jared,” Jensen scolds, thrusting his tongue into Jared’s ass, tasting him, breathing him in. Jensen’s eyes roll back into his head as Jared’s pure scent and musk runs through him, settling his body alight with pleasure and extreme arousal.

“You love it,” Jared shoots back, head hitting the floor as Jensen slides a finger in to the root, licking around the furled muscle.

“I’m gonna make you regret teasing me, baby. Just you wait.”


	45. Train Your Gag Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's determined to train his gag reflex. Dean is a willing test subject.

Sam’s been training his gag reflex for a while now. Sometimes, they just need to get off quick. And if Sam’s too busy gagging from Dean’s cock hitting the back of his throat, that’s not going to happen. Sam wants to make Dean feel good, so he’s going to do this.

“Don’t choak yourself, Sammy,” Dean grunts, swallowing as Sam tightens his lips around Dean’s cockhead.

“I’m fine,” he mutters, jerking Dean’s cock.

“Just take it slow, all right? I’m in no rush.”

Sam furrows his brows in concentration. “Yeah, now. But other times when you’re so distracted because your hormones are all over the place, I need to be able to do this for you,” he states, not leaving it up to discussion as he takes Dean back into his mouth again


	46. When We've Got Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John's away, the Winchester's play.

Dean and Sam have time. They actually have time for this. Time to feel all of each other. Time to just let go, Sam’s hands pressed against the wall as Dean fucks into him ruthlessly from behind, the pressure so intense that Sam’s head drops, losing his balance. Dean doesn’t stop for a second, furiously fucking into Sam without preamble, thrusting deeper and deeper each time.

When they have time, this is pretty much all they do.


End file.
